


An average child

by Avroux



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fatherly Reborn - Freeform, Tsuna has brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avroux/pseuds/Avroux
Summary: Tsuna knew that his home life wasn't normal. He also knew that is wasn't normal for him to be ok with it.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 25





	An average child

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot I wrote a few years ago

Tsuna smiled as he looked up at the sky, his black hair swaying slightly in the wind.  
A sky.  
“ Tsuna come on, we have work to do '' His father's voice called from behind him.  
“Hai, hai ~ coming,” he said, turning around to see him, Reborn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna was a lonely child. Always had been.

Tsuna knew he was a plain child, nothing really stood out. Big brown eyes with brown hair, generic, average.

“Useless”  
“Dame”  
“Unneeded”  
“Stupid”

If anything he was below average, of course, that was only true if everyone around him was to be believed. His family was mixed, his father Italian and his mother Japanese, his brothers got the genetics expected from such a mix of blonde hair, blue eyes with obvious Japanese heritage.

Him.

Nope.

Rather the opposite really. Which resulted in a very average child with wide brown eyes with brown hair.  
Tsuna didn’t hate his life, he didn’t enjoy it as there wasn’t much to enjoy but hate it, no.  
His brothers weren’t cruel or mean to him purposely, but that did not mean they were nice. They, Tsuna noticed, lived fully in their own worlds, ones that he was not included in.

His mother, Nana, was interesting. She was painfully oblivious, to a point that it was dangerous. Her attention was almost always on her louder more needy sons. 

He knew he was different, normal kids wouldn’t understand. A normal kid would be angry, sad hurt. He simply didn't care. Why should he, if they don’t want to give even a second of thought towards him why should he.

He knew that was different. His life was unchanging from a quiet ignorant home to a cruel and loud school every day was the same.

He was used to it.

So when he was six and his brothers Ietetsu and Tetsuya were nine and ten respectively the routine changed.

How?

He met a man, a tall dark man in an expensive suit and black fedora, who spoke in deep tones and soft words that told him something he hadn’t heard most of his life.

That someone cared.


End file.
